Love Connection/Catchphrases
Opening Spiels #''1 (1983-1984): (Insert guests) He/she saw video tapes of these three men/women. Which one did he/she choose? Which one did our audience choose? Today on Love Connection, you'll find out who'd they picked, who the audience picks, and hear everything that happened on their dates. Now here's/here to tell us more about Love Connection is our host/the host of Love Connection, Chuck Woolery.'' #''2 (1984-1986): Welcome to Love Connection, today, you'll meet (insert guest), (insert interesting information). He/she saw video tapes of these three men/women. Which one did he/she choose? Which will our audience choose? And you'll meet (insert guest), (insert interesting information). Which of these men/women did he/she choose? Which will our audience choose?'' #3 (1984-1986): Welcome to Love Connection, today, you'll meet (insert guest), (insert interesting information). Yesterday, the audience voted on which of these three men/women would be best for him/her. Today, you'll hear what (insert guest) chose as his/her date. And you'll meet (insert guest), (insert interesting information). Which of these men/women did he/she choose? Which will our audience choose? '' ''#4 (1984-1986): Welcome to Love Connection, today, you'll meet (insert guest), (insert interesting information). Yesterday, he/she told us which of these three women/men he/she chose as his/her date. Today, you'll hear what happened on that date. And you'll meet (insert guest), (insert interesting information). Which of these men/women did he/she choose? Which will our audience choose? '' REST OF SPIEL: ''Today on Love Connection, you'll find out and you'll hear everything happened on their dates. And now here's our host, Chuck Woolery. #5 (1986-1994): Welcome to Love Connection, where old-fashioned romance meets modern day technology. Where you'll hear all the intimate details of a first date. (Sometimes our dates have a happy ending, and some other times there's just an ending. But it's always unpredictable when two strangers meet trying to make that Love Connection.) And now here's our/your/the host (of Love Connection), Chuck Woolery! #6 (1998-1999): Welcome to Love Connection. And now here is our host, Pat Bullard. Catchphrases "We're gonna look at the men/women that (insert guest) saw. Remember watch/look closely because you gonna vote and pick the woman/man that you think it's best for him/her." - Chuck Woolery "Let's remind everybody what happened yesterday, our studio audience saw (insert guest)'s three choices, and they voted for one. We're gonna take a look at all three women/men and catch you up." - Chuck Woolery (when time ran out on the last show). "Those are the three men/women that (insert guest) had to choose from. Time for you to vote. Who do you think it could be the best woman/man for him/her?" - Chuck Woolery (when he asked the audience to vote.) "Now the audience vote was recorded yesterday, we'll get to that a little bit later on. But now (insert guest) is gonna tell/remind us who she choose." - Chuck Woolery (when time ran out on the last show). "We're gonna take a break, and when we come back, we'll meet the woman/man that (insert guest) selected here everything that happened on the date. (We'll do it in) Two minutes and two seconds/Two and Two. Be right back at you." - Chuck Woolery (at the start of the commercial break after the audience voted.) "We're back, and (insert guest) is going to tell who he/she chose/selected/picked. (insert choice)." - Chuck Woolery (when the commercial break has ended after the audience voted) "He's/She's backstage,/Haven't seen each other since his/her date, we always hear both sides, say hello to (insert backstage name)." - Chuck Woolery (when the guest picked the date) "Let's take a look and see who the audience picked for you. (tallying percentage) They picked (insert backstage name), (insert number of percentage). So (it's up to you), if you wanna go out with (insert backstage name), we'll be happy to pay for you. If not, you're on your own." - Chuck Woolery (when the audience tallied the vote) "Thanks for coming on the show, we'd enjoyed having you here, and good luck to both of you." - Chuck Woolery (when the guest has a date) "(Insert backstage name), I'm sorry, we didn't make a Love Connection for you. Thanks for coming on the show, and hopefully we'll see you again, good luck. Well, (insert guest), we tried, thanks, and good luck as well." - Chuck Woolery (when the guest didn't date) "We're gonna come back with another/our next couple/guest. Right after this. Stay with us." - Chuck Woolery (at the start of the commercial break after completing the guest) Tagline Audience made its choice. We're out of time, so we're gonna find out who (guest) picked and hear everything that happened on their date tomorrow. (audience groans) - Chuck Woolery (when time runs out during the middle of the guest) Audience made its choice and (guest) is going to tell us who he/she picked. (insert choice) We're out of time, so we're gonna find out everything that happened on (guest)'s date tomorrow. - Chuck Woolery (when time runs out during the middle of the guest after the choice) That's our show/all the time we have for today. We'll be back tomorrow/Monday with (guest and) more singles trying to make a Love Connection. Until then, I'm Chuck Woolery, and I hope all your dates are good ones tonight. We'll see you tomorrow/Monday. Bye-bye, everybody. - Chuck Woolery (1983-1994) Closing Logos This is Rod Roddy/Rich Jeffries/Johnny Gilbert/John Cervenka speaking for Love Connection. Love Connection is an Eric Lieber Productions, produced "In associated with", and distributed by Lorimar Telepictures (1988-1990) Love Connection is an Eric Lieber Productions, produced "In associated with", and distributed by Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution (1990-1994) Love Connection is a PEL Productions, produced in association with Telepictures Productions, and distributed by Telepictures Distribution (1998-1999) Category:Quotes & Catchphrases